The overall goal of the Dartmouth/Penn Research Ethics Training and Program Development for Tanzania (DPRET) is to establish new and strengthen existing expertise in research bioethics among research scientists, faculty, health care providers and other professionals at the Muhimbili University of Health and Allied Sciences (MUHAS) and throughout Tanzania. This goal will be achieved through graduate level degree training for Tanzanian scholars at the University of Pennsylvania (Penn), intensive practicum experiences at Dartmouth and MUHAS, and the establishment of a graduate training program in bioethics in Tanzania. The specific aims are: (1) to recruit 5 Tanzanian trainees for enrollment in Penn's Master of Bioethics (MBE)degree program; (2) to offer an intensive 3-week bioethics practicum at Dartmouth with an emphasis on institutional review board (IRB) management and human subjects protection training that will carry academic credit toward completion of the MBE degree, augmented by IRB experience at Penn during their year in residence; ( 3) to revise and restructure the existing bioethics course at MUHAS to address the stated training needs in Tanzania and comply with graduate-level educational standards-to be completed by the end of the initial grant year; (4) to capitalize on AMANET's on-line and other course curricula to build a foundation for a graduate-level Master of Science in Bioethics (MScB) degree program at MUHAS-to be completed in the 2nd grant year; (5) to transfer 2 Penn and 2 Dartmouth courses to MUHAS as the genesis of the core research ethics curriculum of a new MScB degree that will be established and open for student enrollment beginning in the 3rd year of the grant; (6) to establish a new Institute of Research and Clinical Bioethics (IRCB) at MUHAS, whose mission will be to serve as a national resource and center of excellence for faculty, students, and visiting scholars, plus to provide ongoing leadership in the MUHAS graduate program in bioethics. The establishment of the IRCB will be a major part of the DPRET sustainability plan for the future of bioethics training at MUHAS and throughout Tanzania. A Program Advisory Committee consisting of international leaders in the field of bioethics will assist in the recruitment and evaluation of trainees, monitoring of general program effectiveness, and regularly consult with the DPRET principal investigators and staff.